Multi-factor authentication is a method of confirming a user's identity only after successfully presenting two or more factors to an authentication mechanism. The factors may include: knowledge, something the user and only the user knows; possession, something the user and only the user has; and inherence, something the user and only the user is. Two-factor authentication is one type of multi-factor authentication. It is a method of confirming a user's claimed identity by utilizing a combination of two factors. For example, a two factor authentication may be required for withdrawing money from an automated teller machine: only the correct combination of a bank card, something that the user possesses, and a personal identification number, something that the user knows, allows the automated teller transaction to be carried out.
As something inherent to the user, biometric factors are being increasingly used as one factor in a multi-factor authentication process because biometrics cannot easily be replicated or stolen by a third party. Physical attributes like voice, smell, fingerprints, heartbeats, facial recognition, hand geometry, and retina scanning are examples of currently used biometric factors.
A physical access control system is one way to protect people, property and assets, by tracking and restricting door or gate entry to a property, building, or room to authorized persons. Key cards and key fobs that unlock doors are common access control systems providing the ability to restrict access to authorized possessors of the key cards or fobs. Many organizations utilize access cards for employees to enter restricted areas. Access cards, however, can be easily hacked. Many inexpensive devices are available for any person to purchase, potentially giving many people the ability to steal and replicate key cards. While many business and other institutions have robust security for their servers and data clouds, they often overlook the possibility that an unauthorized person may replicate an access card and enter their premises. There is currently a need for improved security for using access cards.